


Subjects Aren't the Only Thing You Learn in College

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, College AU, M/M, bit of a hair kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What?” Gerard asks, bending his right leg and slipping his foot under his left knee. “Your neck is obviously bothering you so I’m giving you one of my patented massages. If your body doesn’t feel completely boneless after this, then you’ll get your money back,” he grins.</p><p>“If I’m not paying you in the first place, do I still get my money back?” Frank laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subjects Aren't the Only Thing You Learn in College

**Author's Note:**

> Written with a fluffy haired Frank in mind.

A low groan makes Gerard look up from his book. He turns his head and looks at his roommate who seems to be struggling with his work. “S’up Frank?” he asks, placing his book face down on his stomach.

He gets another groan in response. “Just-fucking, I don’t even know when I learned half of this shit,” Frank sighs. He’s hunched over his notebook, reading through the notes for one of his many computer classes. He groans again and rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands. “Why didn’t I choose something easier? Like music?” Frank mumbles to himself. “Music’s easy. I already know how to read and write it.”

Gerard shakes his head and sits up, marking his page in his book before setting it aside. He watches Frank rub his neck as he looks back down to the notebook.

Frank closes his eyes and rubs his neck again, fingers sliding to his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. He leans his head back and cocks it from side to side, sighing when it pops, then goes back to studying. 

Gerard watches as Frank’s fingers slide though his hair. He hasn’t cut is since he started college, last August, and it’s been getting kind of shaggy and rough around the edges. It was nowhere near as long as Gerard’s own hair, but it was getting there. Frank ran his fingers through his hair again, pushing it off his forehead. Gerard smiles when it falls back onto his forehead.

“It’s late,” Gerard says, stretching his arms out in front of him. “You should get some sleep.”

Frank groans again, “Can’t.” He shifts on his bed, scratching his thigh and yawns. “Test is at nine, gotta study.” He doesn’t look up when he sees Gerard standing from his bed, he just assumes the other is going to the bathroom. His bed dips behind him and a pair of hands squeezes his shoulders. Frank jumps, dropping his highlighter and looking back at Gerard.

“What?” Gerard asks, bending his right leg and slipping his foot under his left knee. “Your neck is obviously bothering you so I’m giving you one of my patented massages. If your body doesn’t feel completely boneless after this, then you’ll get your money back,” he grins.

“If I’m not paying you in the first place, do I still get my money back?” Frank laughs. Gerard just gives him a soft smile and flexes his fingers. Frank turns back to his notes as Gerard’s fingers squeeze and rub at his tense muscles.

Gerard circles his thumbs over the fleshier bits of Frank’s shoulders. He can feel how tense his back is. He moves an inch or two closer and slides his palms down Frank’s back, rubbing at his shoulder blades. Frank groans softly and leans forward letting Gerard’s hands move farther south. He reaches Frank’s mid back and moves his thumbs to Frank’s spine, pushing gently as he slides them back up. 

Frank’s shirt rises with Gerard’s movements and he gets a small glimpse of the ink the younger has on his lower back. He didn’t even know Frank had tattoos in places other than his arms. Frank’s never been very keen on being nude or even shirtless in front of Gerard. He’s always running into their dorm room’s bathroom when he needs to change.

Frank flexes his shoulders when Gerard’s thumbs reach his neck again and he rubs at his left shoulder. “It hurts here the most,” he states.

Gerard’s fingers make their way to the spot and he presses firmly, rubbing small circles. He moves his right hand back to Frank’s neck, squeezing lightly before slipping his fingertips into Frank’s hair. Gerard hears Frank groan softly as he runs his fingers over his scalp. He moves his right leg up farther on the bed, placing it so Frank is between his legs and slides closer again. He waits to see if Frank will say anything and cautiously rubs his shoulders.

Nothing. Frank only highlights an important line in his notes.

With a smile, Gerard slides his fingers through Frank’s hair, scratching lightly. 

Frank hisses softly and tilts his head back. He moans when Gerard’s left hand drops down to his mid back, pressing firmly into the flesh.

“You like that?” Gerard asks, leaning close to Frank’s ear. 

Frank groans and leans back into his chest when Gerard scratches his scalp again, head resting on Gerard’s shoulder.

Gerard’s hand starts to slide around to his hip and he feels Frank tense. He freezes, eyebrows raised, when Frank turns to look at him and his hand slides farther around the younger’s body with the movement. “Something wrong?”

“Y’know I’m not gay, right?” Frank asks, not meeting his eyes.

“Aww man! You mean my effort to get into your pants is futile?” Gerard chuckles and moves his right hand out of Frank’s hair and down to his shoulder.

Frank bites his lip and looks at Gerard’s knee. “No-Uh. I didn’t mean that,” he says, resting his hand just above Gerard’s knee. “I-uh. I j-just meant that I’ve never, um,” he mumbles, trailing off.

Gerard raises his eyebrows again and slides his hand down Frank’s back. “Go on. You never what?” He knows what Frank’s trying to say but feigning innocence is so much more fun. His fingertips find skin and he strokes it gently, hearing a gasp in response.

“I’ve, um,” Frank starts, turning more. His eyes trail up Gerard’s oversized David Bowie shirt. It’s hanging off one of his shoulders and exposing the pale flesh. He can feel Gerard’s fingers on his waist and he knows he’s waiting for an answer. Frank licks his lips. “I’ve never done, well, anything with a guy before,” he finishes lamely, looking back down at Gerard’s pants and focusing on a hole near the knee.

Gerard chuckles and lifts Frank’s face, “Well there’s a first time for everything. And the do say college is where most people have their first gay experiences.”

Frank blinks, giggling nervously. “Have you- Uh, have you ever-”

“Kissed a guy before?” Frank blushes and nods. “Yeah. I’ve have sex with a few, too.” Frank turns a brighter shade of red as he turns, sitting on his knees and facing Gerard. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” he says, rubbing Frank’s arm.

“I kinda really, really want to though,” Frank says, taking Gerard by surprise. He looks down at his lap and sits back on his heels.

When he looks up a few seconds later, Gerard sees him tugging his lip in between his teeth. The ring on the left side glinting from the overhead light. Gerard slides his hand up Frank’s arm, cupping his neck and pulling him closer. Frank seems hesitant at first, eyes growing wide, but he moves forward easily. His right hand cautiously makes contact with Gerard’s knee and the left moves to the bed next to Gerard’s hip.

Gerard gives him a warm smile as he leans in, meeting his lips. They’re slightly chapped but warm and Frank sighs and relaxes his mouth, hand sliding up Gerard’s thigh. He pulls the younger closer, fingers threading through his hair and licking his top lip.

Frank shivers and pushes forward, opening his mouth. His tongue pokes out and finds Gerard’s. He lets out a quiet yelp when one of Gerard’s hands cups his ass. Frank giggles, breaking the kiss and straddles Gerard’s lap.

“Oh,” Gerard smiles. He grabs Frank’s hips, fingers nudging the waistband of his shorts. 

Frank wraps his arms around Gerard’s neck, leaning down for another kiss. He quickly gains confidence and tugs on Gerard’s long hair, hearing a whine in response. “Do you like having your hair pulled?” he asks, ghosting his lips over Gerard’s. He whines and moans when Gerard grabs his hair and yanks his head back.

“Just as much as you do it seems,” Gerard says, mouthing at Frank’s exposed neck. He’s getting hard and would really like to have Frank’s hand on his dick. Or his mouth, Gerard’s not picky.

His right hand slides down Frank’s back, groping his ass before sliding back up and under his shirt. 

Frank shivers and grinds his hips down, making Gerard groan. He pulls away and grabs his shirt by the back of the neck, tugging it over his head.

Gerard’s eyes widen when he sees the birds etches over his hips. His thumbs over them, pressing into Frank’s flesh. He smiles when he sees the flame over Frank’s nipple and the word ‘hope’ underneath it. “How come you never take your shirt off in front of me?” he asks, remembering the ink he saw low on Frank’s back.

“I-um. I’m just kinda, I don’t know,” Frank starts, looking away. He drops his shirt to the floor and blushes.

“Self-conscious?” Gerard supplies and he nods. “You shouldn’t be,” he says, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Frank’s jaw. 

Frank moans softly and tilts his head back. His fingers slide through Gerard’s hair, gripping it near the crown of his head. “Mhmn… Gerard.”

Gerard’s hands slip around Frank’s waist, fingers tracing designs on his skin. His lips were sliding down Frank’s neck, tongue poking out and licking his adam’s apple and across his collar bone. He smiles when Frank shivers and tugs at his shirt.

“Off,” he begs. “Wanna see you too.” Frank clutches Gerard’s shirt and yanks it up, catching it under his arms briefly before working it completely off and dropping it to the floor. He gasps and runs his fingers down Gerard’s pale skin.

Gerard blushes slightly and pulls Frank close again, connecting their lips. He catches Frank’s lip ring between his teeth and pulls gently, hearing him groan before he lets go. He can feel Frank getting hard in his shorts, the thin material doing nothing to hide it. He reaches down, cupping Frank’s dick through the cotton and Frank squeals.

“Oh God!” He grinds up into Gerard’s hand roughly, lifting is hips and tugging Gerard’s head back for a kiss.

Gerard grips Frank’s shorts at the hip with his free hand and yanks them down. He shoves the other side down and Frank’s boxer briefs bunch up over his dick. He groans into the kiss, sucking on Frank’s tongue, and quickly pulls the younger’s underwear down, exposing his flushed cock. 

Frank lifts himself up on his knees and Gerard leaves a trail of wet kisses down his chest. 

He squeezes Frank’s ass, shifting his shorts lower down his thighs. He jerks back when Frank’s knee almost hits him in the jaw as he shoves and kicks his remaining clothes off. 

“Off,” Frank purrs, sitting on Gerard’s thighs and pulling the drawstring on his pants.

Gerard complies, laying on his back and wiggling out of his clothes. Frank moves down with his pants and tugs them off, tossing them to the floor. Gerard sits back up and sees them land near his bed. 

Frank straddles his lap again, dick pressing into Gerard’s stomach as he kisses and bites his lips. He hums when Gerard strokes his back and hisses when he scraps his nails down his spine. He detaches himself from Gerard just long enough to move down to his neck, biting and licking the soft, heated flesh.

Gerard groans and yanks the bottom drawer of Frank’s nightstand open and gropes around. Frank’s practically humping his stomach while he sucks a dark hickey on the side of his neck. His hand closes around the object he was searching for, pulling the bottle out of the drawer.

Frank moves away from Gerard’s neck, a wet ‘pop’ echoing through the room, and he examines the love bite with a smile. He sees Gerard unscrewing the cap on the lube and he tenses. “I-I’ve never seen that before,” he exclaims, blushing all the way down to his neck.

“Please,” Gerard smirks. “Don’t think I can’t hear you jacking off at night.” He chuckles when Frank bites his lip, blush deepening. “Have you fingered yourself before?” he asks, coating three of his fingers with a liberal amount. 

Frank nods, thighs tightening around Gerard’s hips. “A-a few times. Y-y’know. Just to see, um, see what it was like.”

Gerard nods. He cups Frank’s ass with his clean hand and lifts him onto his knees. “Ready?” 

Frank takes a deep breath and nods. His hands are resting on Gerard’s shoulders, not quite squeezing. He gasps when Gerard’s fingers brush against his balls and slide across his skin to his hole. Gerard raises his eyebrow in question. “Cold,” he breathes, watching Gerard’s hand disappear between his legs. 

Gerard smiles and rubs his finger around Frank’s entrance, slicking the outside before dipping his middle finger in. 

“Shit,” Frank hisses. His eyes are shut tight and he squeezes at Gerard’s shoulders. 

Once he relaxes again, Gerard slides his finger in farther. He wiggles it gently and pulls it almost out. “Two this time,” he says, pressing his ring finger in with it.

The slide is easy this time. Frank leans down, pressing his forehead to Gerard’s, and breathes. He whines and lowers his hips, trying to get Gerard’s fingers deeper. “C’mon,” he whines. “More, please.”

Gerard smiles and leans up, capturing his lips. He presses his index finger in with the first two and curls them. He feels Frank shiver and he does it again. 

Frank moans, prying his lips away from Gerard’s and arches his back. Gerard licks at his chest, tongue tracing the flame inked there and tastes the salt on his skin. He tongues at Frank’s nipple and gets a short tug to his hair. His teeth scrape against the raised flesh as Frank fucks himself on Gerard’s fingers. 

He looks down into the open drawer and sees a strip of condoms. Gerard pulls his fingers halfway out and spreads them apart, stretching Frank open. 

Frank whines and his thighs shake slightly when Gerard removes his fingers. He grabs the strip of condoms, tearing one off and dropping the other two to the floor.

“Ready, Frankie?” he asks, wrapping his arms around Frank’s waist and rubbing his spine.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m ready,” Frank says. He grips Gerard’s shoulders again and breathes deeply.

Gerard tears open the packet and rolls the latex over his cock. He covers the condom in lube and slicks up Frank’s asshole once more. “Okay,” Gerard starts. He lowers Frank’s hips, having him almost sit on his lap. “Just relax,” he says. He guides his dick to Frank’s ass and presses Frank’s down more. 

Frank whines, bites his lip hard and digs his nails into Gerard’s shoulders. “JesUS FUCK! AHH!” His legs are shaking and Gerard rubs his back. 

“Shh, do you want to stop?” he asks, kissing Frank softly. The other shakes his head.

“Hn-no.”

“Okay,” Gerard kisses him again and eases Frank down to his lap. They sit there for a minute, just kissing. Gerard’s hands slide up Frank’s back, one going into his hair and gripping. He tugs gently and Frank shifts his hips forward, forcing Gerard deeper.

Frank tightens his ass muscles and shifts again. 

Gerard groans and nips at his lip. “Keep going,” he pants. He pulls him closer and Frank smiles.

He licks his lips and lifts his body a few inches before slamming back down. “FUCK!”

“Oh GOD!” Gerard moans. He tugs on Frank’s hair again, pulling his head back and mouths at his neck. “D-don’t stop,” he begs.

“Don’t worry. I-I won’t,” Frank says, jerking his body forward. He groans and shudders at the stretch and his nails leave half-moon indents in Gerard’s thick shoulders. “Is-is it supposed to still h-hurt-ah- this much?” he asks, cringing.

Gerard hums, “You’re not used to it.” His breath hits Frank’s ear. He licks a thick stripe up Frank’s neck and wraps his left arm around his waist. “Hng-take it slower.”

Frank looks down at him and nods, rolling his hips in a slow even motion. “Ah, mmnh.”

“Here,” Gerard says, kissing Frank’s neck. He lies on his back and adjusts his legs, bending them at the knee. He cups Frank’s hips when the younger places his hands on Gerard’s chest. “That better?”

“Mhmm,” Frank nods. He rocks back and forth, Gerard’s hands helping him keep an even speed. “Much better,” he sighs.

Gerard jerks his hips up when Frank rocks backwards and Frank cries out. 

“Motherfucker!” His head is thrown back, adam’s apple bobbing when he swallows. “ _Jesus!_ ” He grabs Gerard’s knees and lifts his hips. Gerard thrusts up when he comes back down again. “AH! Oh God! Ge-Gerard!”

Gerard sits back up, holding Frank close and grabbing his hair. They rock their bodies together, Gerard’s hips jerking forward and Frank's moving up and down. He bites at Frank’s collar bone, teeth leaving raised pink lines in their wake. He can feel Frank’s cock rubbing between their stomachs and he presses closer, giving him more friction.

“Oh-oh fuck,” Frank whimpers. His legs tense and he can feel his stomach and balls tighten. Gerard yanks on his hair and he keens. “F-uck!” he whines and comes heavily, Gerard biting roughly at his neck.

Gerard groans, releasing Frank’s hair and gripping his waist. He maneuvers them so Frank’s on his back and his knees are over Gerard’s shoulders. “Frank, fuck,” he pants, thrusting into him. Frank’s muscles clench around him, loosening when he pulls back. “Keep-fuck, keep doing that,” he groans, pressing in again.

“Do-doing what?” Frank gasps. He fists the covers on his bed, twisting the material between his fingers.

“Shit- Fucking clenching your ass!” Gerard grabs the top of the mattress, right above Frank’s head, and leans down. 

Frank’s knees touch his shoulders and he winces, muscles tensing again. He whines when his prostate is hit again. It’s just this side of tolerable and he moans. He feels like he could get hard again, but his body is exhausted.

Gerard thrusts in once, twice more before he groans, body shuddering as he comes. He pants into Frank’s neck, getting his breath back and pushes himself up on his forearms. “Fuck,” he whispers.

“Yeah, fuck,” Frank smiles, moving his legs down to the bed. He lifts his head and kisses Gerard, sighing against his lips. He groans at the feeling of Gerard pulling out of his ass. “Looks like I won’t be getting my money back after all,” he chuckles, watching Gerard peel off the condom and drop it in the trash can.

Gerard raises his eyebrows in confusion, leaning over Frank again.

“You said ‘if I’m not completely boneless after your massage, then I’ll get my money back’,” Frank says, hand rubbing his stomach. He makes a face when he smears the cum on it. “I’d say I’m completely boneless right now, not to mention exhausted.”

“Uh-oh. _Oh!_ ” Gerard laughs. “I did say that, didn’t I?”

Frank nods. He lifts an arm and pulls Gerard down next to him. “Now, sleep,” he says, nuzzling into Gerard’s neck.

“You’re not gonna let me clean us up first?”

“No, sleep.”

Gerard smiles and pets Frank’s hair. He’s not as tired as Frank, so he waits until the younger falls asleep before sliding off the bed. Frank groans and curls up as Gerard makes his way to the bathroom. He turns the sink on, letting the water heat up and grabs a wash cloth, wetting it under the now warm tap. After wringing the cloth out, he heads back over to Frank and gently rolls him over to his back.

Catching the cum that had started sliding to his hip, he cleans Frank’s stomach off. “Mhmm… is wet,” Frank mumbles.

“It’s supposed to be,” Gerard whispers. He takes the cloth back to the bathroom and cleans his cock and stomach before tossing it in the small clothes hamper. When he walks back out, he doesn’t know if Frank would like waking up to Gerard being in his bed. He shakes his head and makes a beeline for his own bed when Frank mumbles again. 

“Geerard, where are you goin’?”

“Um, to bed?” 

“Noo, you sleep here,” Frank whines, rolling back over to his side and facing him.

Gerard sighs, turns his lamp off and walks over. “Fine. Move over, these beds aren’t made for two people,” he says, grabbing the blanket and tugging it out from underneath Frank.

Frank slides over to the wall, hissing when his ass touching it. He makes grabby hands at Gerard when he slips under the cover. He smiles and yawns, laying his head on Gerard’s shoulder. “Mhm, night,” he whispers.

“Night, Frank,” Gerard says, switching Frank’s lamp off. He pets Frank’s hair, fingers lacing through the sweaty strands until he falls asleep again.

~

“Shit shit shit shit!!” Frank groans, crawling over Gerard. He runs to the bathroom. “Fuck, ow!” he whines, holding his hip where it hit the door frame. “Gerard! I’m fucking late!!” 

“And? Not like I can turn back time,” Gerard says, rolling over and watching the younger’s frantic attempt to get dressed. He frowns when Frank’s tattoos disappear under his shirt. 

Frank rubs at his lower back, grumbling as he brushes his teeth.

“You have like fifteen minutes before your test, chill out,” Gerard says, shoving his face into the pillow to block out the light.

“I can’t chill out! What if I fail? What if I didn’t study enough? Or I studied the wrong notebook? Or-”

“Frank, chill!” Gerard gets up and pulls him into a hug. “You’ll do fine.”

Frank stands there for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around Gerard’s waist. He breathes deeply and sighs. “Yeah, okay. I’ll be fine. It’ll be okay,” he says. He goes up on his toes and kisses Gerard. “Okay, I gotta go now or I really will be late.”

“Good luck,” Gerard smiles. “I’m going back to sleep.”

“You do that,” Frank says over his shoulder. The door to their dorm closes with a quick snap and Gerard crawls back into Frank’s warm bed.


End file.
